Severus Snape siempre pierde
by Arcangel Gabriel
Summary: Para una vez que el universo estaba de su lado tampoco iba a ser tan duro, podía hacer una concesión para una tregua en su perpetua lucha contra los adornos de navidad. Por Lily.


Severus Snape llevaba varias horas tendido en la cama y completamente despierto cuando decidió que ya había bastante.

Se incorporó, se levantó, se acercó a la ventana y pasó la cortina.

Era la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre y las calles de Londres que podía ver desde el piso de sus padres (ahora suyo) estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve caída durante la noche. Con el andar de los transeúntes y el despertar de la ciudad empezaría a fundirse ensuciándose y volviéndose algo parecido a barro y porquería congelados, pero por ahora permanecía en un perfecto blanco inmaculado.

Se volvió a la habitación, iba a ser un día ajetreado y tenía muchas cosas que preparar. Aún era pronto, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para seguir quieto sin hacer nada en la cama. Fue a arreglarse mientras recordaba por enésima vez ese fortuito encuentro en el callejón Diagon hacía escasas dos semanas.

_Había estado__ paseando tranquilamente entre las estanterías de Flourish y Blotts y la había visto justo en la estantería de frente suyo. Una suave melena pelirroja ondeando cuando la mujer movió la cabeza con gracia._

_Su estó__mago tenía la mala costumbre de anudarse durante un instante cada vez que contemplaba un espectáculo similar en mujeres de todas las edades y formas. _

_Entonces fijaba la vista y tras un examen __más minucioso su estómago decidía si desanudarse, o anudarse más fuerte esperando encontrarse de nuevo con esos ojos verdes cuando la mujer girara la cabeza._

_Lo más habitual era, por supuesto, que esos ojos verdes no estuvieran allí. Entonces Severus Snape podía seguir tranquilamente con lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo. _

_Pero no esa vez._

_Había tratado__ de tragar saliva y casi se atraganta, había empezado a toser inclinando la cabeza tras las estanterías para que Lily Evans no pudiera verlo completamente rojo y no solo por haberse quedado sin aire._

Escupió el resto de la pasta de dientes mirándose al espejo del baño. Estaba sonrojado de nuevo. Cerró los ojos con frustración dejando el cepillo de dientes en su sitio.

_Había estado observándola. Era un experto en observación furtiva, la __había controlado mientras leía distraídamente los libros en las estanterías, casi ni necesitaba mirar directamente hacía donde estaba._

_Hasta que levantó la cabeza y no la vio. _

_Se había girado__ histérico buscándola entre las cabezas de la gente que hacía sus compras para chocarse con ella de frente cuando miró a la derecha._

Se cortó afeitándose al recordarlo. Dejó la navaja a un lado, tomó un poco de papel para limpiar la sangre y terminó de sacarse la espuma que quedaba en su barbilla con una toalla.

–_¿Severus? –había preguntado__ ella sorprendida y sonriente._

–_Ah... Lily –había saludado él en un balbuceo–. Hola, no te había visto._

–_¡Me alegro mucho de verte! ¿Cómo has estado? –Había preguntado de nuevo, sonriendo con entusiasmo–. No he sabido nada de ti desde el colegio._

–_Sí, ya se sabe –había respondido él esbozando una mueca que seguramente pretendía ser una sonrisa–, las cosas se enfrían, los caminos se separan, elegimos profesiones distintas, algunos se mudan… –había explicado. "Algunos se casan con imbéciles" había añadido para sí mismo._

Se quitó el pijama y se metió en la ducha.

–_Aun así, me habría gustado que siguiéramos en contacto… –había respondido ella –. Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, pero me gustaría que nos viéramos para que me lo cuentes todo._

_–Eh… bueno, a decir verdad, yo también tengo que irme... ya… ya he encontrado el libro que estaba buscando –había asegurado él mostrándole un ejemplar al azar tomado de la estantería._

–"_Socorro, mi bebé ha hecho explotar su osito de peluche. Manual práctico para padres primerizos" –había leído ella en voz alta mientras él, horrorizado, se daba cuenta de la sección de la librería en la que se encontraban._

Salió de la ducha masajeándose las sienes mientras se envolvía con la toalla y pensaba en por qué siempre tenía que terminar haciendo el ridículo frente a Lily Evans.

–_Vaya, parece que tienes que contarme más cosas de las que creía –había dicho ella con una sonrisa franca._

–_Eh… no… yo… –había tratado de defenderse él._

–_Es curioso, porque pronto tendré que pedirte prestado ese libro yo también–había añadido ella ignorando sus balbuceos y acariciándose el vientre con ternura._

_–Ah… ¿Ah? ¿en serio?_

–_James quiere llamarlo "Fabius" por el jugador de Quidditch que murió hace poco, pero la verdad, a mi me gusta más "Harry" –había explicado ella riendo–. A veces no sé en qué piensa ese hombre._

Terminó de abotonarse la túnica negra, tomó la varita y salió al comedor. Cualquier espectador inconsciente podía pensar que simplemente se disponía a encender la chimenea con tranquilidad. Ese espectador cambiaría de idea rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el tamaño de las llamas que había conjurado habría sido la envidia de las hogueras de la inquisición española en la quema de brujas de la edad media.

–_Bueno… ¡Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Dónde comes en Navidad? –había preguntado Lily Evans, cortando el silencio incómodo._

–_¿En Navidad? –había repetido él, descolocado._

–_Es que James estará fuera –había explicado ella con abatimiento–. Tiene una misión y nos abandona a Harry y a mí a nuestra suerte –había comentado sonriendo con exagerado dramatismo– y, la verdad, no me apetece ir a comer a casa de mi hermana, ya iremos por fin de año… ¡Ah! Pero que tonta, es Navidad. Seguro que tú estarás con tu familia y con tu bebé._

–_No, no… –había respondido él rápidamente–. Ha habido una confusión, este no era el libro que quería, no existe ningún bebé. De hecho, iba a bajar al Pub, pero si quieres puedes venir a casa y comemos juntos, prepararé algo._

–_¡Eso sería estupendo!_

Severus Snape había sonreído entonces y sonreía ahora. Salió al pasillo y miró la trampilla que llevaba al desván. Para una vez que el universo estaba de su lado tampoco iba a ser tan duro, podía hacer una concesión para una tregua en su perpetua lucha contra los adornos de navidad. Por Lily.

Una hora más tarde consiguió que la cómoda pareciera un árbol bastante aceptable mientras se lamentaba de no haber prestado más atención a Minerva cuando aún era un alumno.

Bajó a la calle a por pan y el periódico. Compró también una revista con una foto de portada de un comedor decorado. Había una chimenea candente, un árbol, niños sonrientes abriendo regalos y una abuela repartiendo galletas. La revista prometía poder enseñar a cualquiera como decorar una casa para esas fechas de manera práctica y original.

Severus Snape dudaba mucho que convertir su casa en la sala común de Gryffindor, con un árbol en llamas, niños gritones y abuelas diabéticas fuera realmente el tipo de decoración que quería, pero estaba dispuesto a agarrarse a la más grande de las estupideces con tal que Lily se sintiera a gusto.

Ahora estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, sobria y elegantemente preparada para dos, mirando primero la hoja de la revista y luego la sala. La hoja de la revista. La sala. La hoja de la revista. La sala.

Bueno, puede que no fuera exactamente tan cálida como la revista, después de todo las paredes seguían siendo grises en vez de rojas. Trato de darles un color más rosado, se sintió en una bombonera y lo deshizo. Luego recordó a Lily y volvió a hacerlas rosas.

Podía conceder que quizás no vendría mal que los calcetines de la chimenea parecieran un poco más suaves y mullidos en vez de tener aspecto de haber pasado los últimos cinco años criando polvo en una caja del desván.

Podía admitir también que si sus adornos hubieran estado de acuerdo para ser todos más o menos del mismo estilo, aquello habría parecido mucho menos un mercadillo de segunda mano.

Podía aceptar que un árbol con un aspecto un poco más frondoso y con un par de tiras más de luz conseguiría un aspecto menos lúgubre.

Pero qué demonios, su mesa de mantel negro y cubiertos de plata era mucho más elegante que aquella mesa llena de cosas de oro, figuritas de angelotes y oso estúpidos.

Con un poco de suerte Lily se daría cuenta del increíble esfuerzo que había hecho y… tendría el tacto suficiente como para no mencionar que el límite estaba en la guirnalda que había puesto alrededor de la taza del váter.

–¿Severus? ¿Hola? –oyó una voz procedente de la chimenea. Rápidamente dejó la revista en la mesa y se acercó–. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

–¿Lily? ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al reconocer la cara en las llamas.

–¡Ah! Hola, no… sólo era para ver si seguía en pie lo de hoy y te acordabas de la invitación, no volviste a decirme nada. Y luego pensé que quizás me dijiste que sí por compromiso, no quiero molestar…

–No, no, de ninguna manera molestarías –se apresuró a dejar claro él y luego se apartó un poco para que Lily pudiera ver la casa–. ¿Ves? Estaba preparándolo todo… Voy a cocinarte Huevos con caviar sobre puré de coliflor y mantequilla de cebollino y Erizos de mar al Brandy de Jerez.

–Ah… Erizos y caviar… vaya, creo que me hubiera conformado con un bocadillo–respondió ella con una sonrisa–. Espero que no sean muy indigestos, últimamente con esto del embarazo mucha comida me sienta mal… pero bueno, gracias igualmente… Por cierto ¿Esa es la casa de tus padres? ¿Qué les has hecho a las paredes del comedor?

–Nada… Nada. Debe ser un efecto de la luz –respondió él poniéndose tenso de pronto, a lo mejor se había pasado un poco con lo del color–. Sí, es la casa de mis padres. Te espero aquí.

–Gracias, Severus, de veras que tengo muchas ganas de verte, tengo que contarte un montón de cosas –se despidió ella.

Severus Snape tuvo que controlarse mucho para no golpearse la cabeza contra la pared cual elfo domestico castigándose.

¿Cómo podía haber elegido un menú como ese? La verdad es que los erizos escaseaban, le había costado una semana y varios sobornos a las barcas pesqueras conseguirlos, al final había pagado casi dos galeones por pieza. Y el cangrejo, el caviar, el foie mi-cuit, el vino blanco y el Brandy de Jerez importado tampoco habían resultado precisamente baratos o fáciles de encontrar. Pero debería haber pensado que, tal como llevaba dos semanas tratando de olvidar, Lily estaba embarazada.

Se giró y con un conjuro rápido volvió las paredes a su color normal gris azulado.

Se fue a la cocina desesperado, los huevos estaban prácticamente preparados, la mantequilla de cebollino llevaba un día entero en el congelador cuajando y los erizos se estaban rehogando adecuadamente.

Empezó a sacar de la nevera todo cuanto había, buscando rápidamente que otra cosa podía hacer además de los huevos y los erizos. Un bocadillo… ella había pedido un bocadillo pero ¿cómo iba a darle de comer un bocadillo en Navidad?

Le dio vueltas durante un rato, ¡podía preparar una Quiche Lorraine! Era prácticamente un bocadillo, pero muchísimo más sofisticado, era más bien un pastel, solo necesitaría un par de cosas.

Detuvo el fuego de los erizos, se puso su abrigo y desapareció.

Le costó exactamente dos horas enteras encontrar una tienda abierta donde poder comprar un poco de queso gruyere de urgencia. Lo habían estafado, pero después merecería la pena, aunque ya había gastado más de lo esperado en el otro menú.

Cuando se apareció en su casa de nuevo, Lily Evans estaba otra vez en la chimenea.

–¿Severus?

–Hola, Lily, ¿qué pasa?

–¡Hola, Severus! –Saludó ella con alivio–. Menos mal que te encuentro. Hace un rato que intento contactar contigo sin éxito.

–Ah, sí, es que estaba en la calle –respondió escuetamente. "Dando vueltas como un idiota por que el imbécil de tu marido te ha preñado y ahora no puedes comer como es debido" añadió para sí mismo.

–Mira, es que estaba pensando en eso que me has dicho antes de los huevos y los erizos… la verdad es que yo no puedo comer esas cosas, pero me sabe mal que se eche a perder, así que… he hablado con Peter y cuando me ha dicho que también va a estar solo, le he invitado a comer con nosotros, aunque no le he dicho a donde voy, bueno, si no te importa. Podéis comerlo vosotros, yo me conformo con un bocadillo.

–Eh… pero Lily… –empezó él.

–¿No quieres? Oh, vaya… Pensé que no te molestaría, digo, si fuera Sirius lo entendería, pero con Peter te llevabas bien.

–Ehm… pues… –empezó de nuevo.

– Severus, está solo y es Navidad –insistió ella.

–Bueno, está bien –cedió él suspirando derrotado.

–Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! Bueno, no creo que tardemos mucho en venir –exclamó Lily sonriendo con franqueza justo antes de irse.

Severus Snape añadió una silla y un juego de cubiertos para un comensal más en la mesa, se fue a la cocina, sacó la harina, un huevo y la mantequilla. Cualquier espectador inconsciente podía pensar que simplemente se disponía a hacer la masa de la Quiche Lorraine a mano. Ese espectador cambiaría de idea rápidamente al darse cuenta de que los puñetazos que Severus le estaba propinando a la masa también habrían sido la envidia de los torturadores de la inquisición española.

Siguió trabajando durante un rato, llenándolo todo de harina. Había abierto la puerta cinco veces ya y cada vez eran sus vecinos deseándole felices fiestas o niños cantando y pidiendo el aguinaldo. Les había cerrado la puerta en las narices a todos.

Hacía media hora que la Quiche ya había terminado de hornearse cuando la cara de Lily se apareció en las llamas de nuevo.

–¿Severus?

–Lily.

–¡Severus! Perdona por no haber podido avisarte antes… ahora vamos ya para allá, es que ha venido Remus a desearme feliz navidad y nos hemos entretenido. Por cierto, le he dicho que se venga también, por que iba a ir a casa de sus padres pero ya sabes que su madre no está para cocinar ni nada de eso con su enfermedad…

–¡Ah! Magnifico… –respondió él con sarcasmo evidenciado, cruzándose de brazos.

–No te preocupes, Remus me ha prometido no comer mucho –bromeó–. De hecho, él no quería venir, decía que sería una molestia; he tenido que insistirle bastante, pero no le he dicho tampoco a donde vamos, Peter lleva toda la mañana preguntándome… creo que puede ser divertido volver a encontrarnos todos sin James ni Sirius haciendo el tonto.

Snape levantó una ceja y no dijo nada.

–Bueno, te dejo que me meten prisa para ir a coger el noctámbulo, nos vemos ahora –se despidió ella yéndose.

Severus Snape añadió lo necesario para un comensal más en la mesa… de nuevo, sacó el vino de la nevera, lo abrió y se sirvió una copa mientras esperaba sentado en la butaca junto al fuego.

Trató de calmarse. Las cosas se habían torcido un poco, eso era innegable. Lo de la comida si lo había dejado hecho polvo, no se había gastado todo ese dinero para que ahora se lo comieran Lupin y Pettegrew, él pretendía impresionar a Lily. Y por supuesto, ni que decir que odiaba tener que pasar la velada con dos candelabros, pero bueno, al menos iba a pasar la Navidad con ella… y lo más importante, sin James Potter.

Pasada más de una hora empezó a ponerse nervioso. Los huevos con caviar estaban arruinándose en la nevera, los erizos se habían vuelto gelatina incomible y la quiche era lo único que estaba enfriándose para bien, ya que era mejor tomarla templada.

A las dos horas decidió usar él la chimenea.

–¿Lily? ¿Hola? ¿estás bien? ¿ha pasado algo? –preguntó, no podía ver ni oír nada hasta que alguien se pusiera en la chimenea, pasaron unos segundos antes de que eso sucediera.

–¿Hola? –respondió una voz masculina que para su desagrado reconoció al instante entre todo el murmullo de ruidos.

–¡Potter! –escupió con rabia–. ¿No se supone que estabas fuera?

–¡Eh! ¡Snape! Nunca pensé que… – exclamó James reconociéndolo y luego se giró hacia el comedor –. ¡Eh! ¡Mirad quien nos quiere felicitar las navidades! ¡Decidle algo!

–¡Feliz Navidad, Snivellus! –oyó la voz de Sirius Black por encima del resto de felicitaciones y entonces vio a Lily apartando a su marido.

–¡Severus! –exclamó angustiada–. Perdona, perdona, me he olvidado de ti por completo. James y Sirius no estaban de misión, estaban preparándome una comida sorpresa en Grimmauld Place, y Remus y Peter se encargaban de llevarme… entre una cosa y otra me he olvidado que nos estabas esperando… ¿Por qué no te vienes? Nosotros ya estamos en el segundo plato, pero ha sobrado bastante. Kreacher ha hecho una sopa deliciosa.

Severus Snape parpadeó sin soltar palabra.

–Feliz navidad, Lily Evans –apuró a decir con la voz quebrada y profundamente herido, antes de sacar la cabeza de la chimenea.

Se fue a la cocina; tiró a la basura toda la comida que había preparado excepto la quiche; recogió en su caja todos y cada uno de los adornos de navidad que había puesto para volver a subirlos al desván; se terminó la botella de vino y se comió un pedazo de quiche mientras veía quemar la revista del comedor navideño con niños felices y ancianas sonrientes y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Y… este es el drama cruento del tipo "la vida es una mierda y encima no puedes quejarte por que podría ser mucho peor" que nos encanta a los engendros del mal como yo.

Estaba tratando de utilizar un recurso literario manido a ver si funcionaba… ya sabéis, eso de que a un personaje quiera o espere mucho algo realmente no tan importante para que luego termine decepcionado solo por que el resto no han comprendido cuanta ilusión le hacía.

Aunque Severus y los Merodeadores son esos personajes de **Rowling** que todo el mundo adora, no me agrada escribir sobre ellos, ya se ha dicho demasiado y empiezan a perder su sentido, pero… Snape es ESE tipo de personaje que calza perfectamente bien la situación.

Escribí esta historia, lo admito, para participar en el concurso de navidad de Potterfics de este año. Pensaba hacerlo de manera anónima, con una cuenta nueva, pero… bueno, (si tengo que apostar, creo que ha sido cosa de Sucy), el caso es que este año necesitas tener una cuenta desde hace más de tres meses para participar, vete-tu-a-saber-por-qué ya que los concursos precisamente es cuando se captan más usuarios nuevos, pero no me voy a meter en políticas que ya no me interesan.

En definitiva, solo para pasar un buen rato con la ayuda de mi sempiterna (y pobre de mí que deje de serlo) beta, **MMcB**. Si alguien quiere plagiarme y participar en el concurso de Potterfics con esta historia, tenéis carta blanca, pero que nadie se entere que es mía porque lo negaré todo.

Ya sabéis como va esto: [Frase divertida, ingeniosa y motivadora para que me digáis que os ha parecido ON]


End file.
